Trayecto a Casa
by Thess
Summary: Walter no podía escapar de sus experiencias en el campo de batalla, Alucard trata de distraerlo como sea. Se puede considerar GirlycardxJoven Walter.


Kouta Hirano tiene los derechos sobre _Hellsing _y _Hellsing: The Dawn. _

* * *

**Trayecto a Casa**

La guerra era una monótona sinfonía que se repetía incansablemente y continuaba indefinidamente hasta que los 'músicos' rivales cayeran muertos. Los únicos instrumentos eran las armas de fuego; las más notables notas musicales consistían en el ruido que producían las balas al atravesar distancias hacia sus blancos. Acompañando a dichos instrumentos, el coro de heridos, con sus sollozos, y de los ilesos, con sus frenéticas órdenes de batalla, se extendían en el entorno.

La guerra había acabado, al menos en la corta carrera de Walter Kumm Dornez como soldado. Pero, aún así, aunque él estuviese sentado sano y salvo dentro de un viejo y espacioso avión, disfrutando un apestoso cigarrillo yanqui en su viaje vuelta a casa; su mente estaba en el campo de batalla.

Los ojos de Walter no estaban fijos en la pared metálica del lado opuesto del avión; su mirada había permanecido en los horrores del campo de concentración nazi que había abandonado horas atrás cuando explotó en pedazos. El humo del maloliente cigarrillo barato era, en realidad, el resultado del fuego entre los escombros; el dióxido de carbono le llenaba los pulmones y lo trataba de asfixiar. No escuchaba las turbinas de la nave, Walter apenas podía oír con precisión después que la explosión lo dejó confundido y desorientado; cuando una brasa ardiente casi le entró en el ojo izquierdo justo antes que Alucard le rescatase.

Aunque su cuerpo estaba volando sobre territorio francés pero su mente permanecía en Polonia.

-Nunca me lo agradeciste.

Walter pestañó ante la distante voz femenina que lo regañaba.

-Nunca me agradeces nada.

-Alucard.

Walter alzó la vista para mirarlo. Alucard estaba parado enfrente con los brazos cruzados y cara de ofendido. Su aspecto de nena no era para nada aterrador ni amenazante a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos de serlo, lo único que lograba instigar en el mayordomo era risa.

-¡Ah, así que te acordás de mí ahora! –Alucard sonrió encantado antes de abalanzarse abruptamente a los brazos de Walter.

Walter se paró inmediatamente, avergonzado ante el... inesperado entusiasmo de su compañero. Alucard no se soltó; al contrario, el vampiro abrazó al chico, aferrándose de su cuello.

-¡Se puede saber qué carajo estás haciendo!

Alucard soltó una risita afeminada mientras que Walter trataba por todos los medios sacárselo de encima antes que alguno de la cabina entrara y los viera.

-Estabas muy pensativo antes. Quería distraerte, amigo mío –le murmuró cerca de su oído, provocando que sus cabellos se erizaran al frío tacto de la boca del vampiro. –Te duelen las heridas, tu mente esta intranquila. ¿Piensas en la batalla? –. Walter asintió y se relajó en el abrazo, sabiendo que no podía ocultar sus pensamientos. Alucard no tenía respecto ante la privacidad de nadie. -¿En la gloria de la lucha, Dios de la Muerte?

Walter negó en absoluto silencio.

No era la sangre de sus enemigos en sus cables ni el hombre lobo lo que impactó más al joven, sino las víctimas de los experimentos. Eso lo tenía muy presente. La imagen de sus llantos de sufrimiento antes de que sus cuerpos fueran consumidos por el fuego nunca se borraría del todo. Walter había sentido un profundo alivio cuando dejaron de gritar y dicha sensación lo llenó de un inexplicable espanto. No era alegría después de la masacre y agradecimiento de haber sobrevivido que siempre había experimentado; sino lástima y compasión. Las víctimas no eran más abstractas, permisibles pérdidas en su trabajo, ahora el hecho de no salvarlas venía aparejado con la culpa.

Walter se estaba preguntando que clase de héroe guerra no era capaz de salvar a nadie antes de retirarse del campo de batalla.

-Has madurado -Alucard admiró con una voz llena de profunda satisfacción antes de acariciar el pelo desaliñado con falsa dulzura. Walter frunció el seño e intentó mover sin éxito su cabeza del contacto. –Los sentimientos van y vienen, Dios de la Muerte, vas acostumbrarte a ellos te guste o no. No permitás que el remordimiento te arruine la dicha de la guerra. Pero no lo descartes como si nada tampoco porque es importante para recordarnos como duele la derrota, por pequeña que sea. Si no lo sientes, nunca apreciarás por lo que estás luchando.

La pasión inicial de su discurso terminó en una nota casi melancólica que dejó a Walter perplejo. Éste terminó de fumar su cigarrillo, tratando de ignorar el tono de sus palabras y al mismo tiempo tomar en cuenta el significado.

-¿No deberías estar encerrado en tu ataúd para el viaje, Alucard? Se me hacía la impresión que las alturas te mareaban.

-A mí me encantan las alturas, a no ser que _alguien_ arroje mi última morada junto con mi cuerpo –Alucard comentó insidiosamente. Walter le echó una mirada desfachada. –Tu ojo está morado, a mi amo no le va a gustar nada que no te regresé completo.

Walter se tocó el ojo izquierdo, frotándolo suavemente. Era verdad que le picaba la quemadura alrededor el mismo y que su vista había disminuido un poco, pero suponía que con un buen reposo se iba a mejorar.

-Yo me preocuparía más de Arthur si te le aparecés luciendo como estás ahora.

Alucard no le importó su intento de ridiculizarlo e hizo un gesto sugestivo con sus pestañas que perturbó a Walter bastante. –Me gusta este cuerpo. Si fuera más alto, me golpearía con el techo de esta basura. Es un milagro si llegamos a Londres sin perder un ala.

-Yo creo que te gusta ese cuerpo por otras razones.

Alucard se acercó más a su oreja, su aliento frío incitaba temblores en su cuello. Walter tragó saliva por mero reflejo. –Por supuesto, a vos también te gusta.

-Creo que la guerra afectó tu cerebro –Walter respondió ácidamente y, ante su sorpresa, Alucard besó su cachete impúdicamente. El joven mayordomo se quedó muy tieso, su boca formaba una 'o' y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Mi cerebro está en perfecto estado, hoy sólo me lo volaron unas doce veces.

Walter reaccionó más violentamente que de costumbre; emocional como estaba, repudiaba tanto afecto. Él empujó al vampiro lejos y comenzó a refregarse insistentemente con su manga en el lugar donde le había besado.

-¡Por qué mierda hiciste eso! –demando Walter ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

-Porque sos un malagradecido después de toda mi ayuda –le dijo, acomodándose su sombrero de piel con una expresión juguetona. –Además quiero distraerme. Los viejos en la cabina son muy aburridos y no hay nada que hacer más que esperar y esperar. Vos estás pensativo, a mí la guerra me hace inquieto. Tal vez debería lamerte las heridas para que no te duelan.

_Más que inquieto, odioso._

Walter le dio la espalda y se sentó nuevamente, haciendo caso omiso de sus miradas agraviadas. Sacó un nuevo cigarrillo de los que 'tomó prestado' en el viaje de ida, lo prendió y reemplazó al que ya se había fumado.

-Te aconsejo que te sentés y te pongás cómodo porque estoy seguro que vamos a tener turbulencias más adelante.

-¡Qué considerado, Walter! –exclamó Alucard que, sin pedir permiso, se echó a su falda y le arrebató el cigarrillo de la boca para olerlo y tirarlo al suelo con una exagerada mueca de asco. –Ya que tenemos un largo trayecto para adelante, te voy a contar unas de mis experiencias de guerra.

Walter lo miró indignado, sin embargo no intentó prender otro cigarrillo; era un desperdicio porque el vampiro se lo quitaría nuevamente. Entre tanto, Alucard comenzaba su discurso de inolvidables y sanguinarias campañas siglos atrás con descripciones explícitas de tortura y muerte. El joven suspiró, sintiendo el cúmulo de horas de sin dormir manifestándose repentinamente en su frágil sistema. La chillona voz del vampiro se hacía menos clara, y el olor a humedad del avión era más fácil de ignorar.

Y, al tiempo que Alucard detallaba como había montado su bosque de Empalados, Walter cerró sus ojos y empezó a roncar, llevado por la fatiga. A pesar de todo, el trayecto a casa le iba a parecer más corto de esa manera.


End file.
